


I don't love You, like I did yesterday

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave es un babu desconfiado e idiota, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John es solo idiota, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Douchestuck, bromas de lesbianas mas adelante, dirk es una mama gallina, i think, mentions of divorce
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estás listo para volver a Seattle. Lo cual es ridículo puesto que han pasado ya más de diez años, el asunto no debería de ser te tan molesto como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love You, like I did yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hot-Moustache(tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hot-Moustache%28tumblr%29).



> Empecé a escribir este coso en el celular porque no tenía la laptop conmigo y solo tengo esa canción en el reproductor, also, Luci es mala influencia y me deja con ideas para cosas que escribir.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, y no estás listo para volver a Seattle. Lo cual es ridículo puesto que han pasado ya más de diez años, el asunto no debería de ser te tan molesto como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

No te estás dando a entender, lo cual es un nuevo logro para alguien que empieza a tener un monologo interno. Deberían otorgarte el premio al peor compositor de monólogos mentales, ¿Habrá premios verdaderos para eso? Quizás en el mundo oculto de los telepatas, haciendo una entrega de premios como si fueran los Oscares de las mentes ajenas, incluso hasta sitios de internet describiendo que mentes son tendencia y cuáles no. Estás esquivando el punto al cual querías llegar desde un principio, lo sabes, no tienes por qué recordártelo siempre Dave. Muchas gracias.

Hace años tuviste una relación amorosa con un chico llamado John; de aquellas que no tuvieron el mejor inicio, demostraron ser poderosas, y que por culpa de tu estupidez en conjunto con la del otro hicieron que acabara de la peor forma. Desde entonces rehuiste del estado de Washington, cuando llegaste a mudar del agujero que era Houston hacia Los Ángeles solo pensabas en quedarte ahí, al menos un par de ocasiones se te ocurrió cambiarte el nombre pero la idea terminaba siendo tan ridícula incluso para ti que simplemente la desechaste. Terminaste tus estudios en esa ciudad e iniciaste un negocio de fotografía con el cual estabas más que satisfecho. Era cierto, aun no eras considerado uno de los artistas nacientes más grandes de la fotografía, te quedaba aún bastante para eso, y apenas ganabas lo suficiente para mantenerte a ti mismo, pero te bastaba.

Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza el volver, meramente por cobardía y malos recuerdos. En el fondo no deseabas volver a ver a John jamás a pesar de que sabías que el muchacho podía simplemente hacer lo mismo que tú, salir del estado por sus estudios y empezar en cualquier otro lado, no había barreras físicas que lo retuvieran ahí (para tu absoluta desgracia) y en cualquier momento podrías encontrártelo caminando por la calle que siempre recorrías de tu trabajo a tu casa o el videoclub más cercano. Estabas superándolo, después de dos años sin hablar con él dejaste de pensar a diario, tu ansiedad disminuyó notablemente y el estrés en el que te habías sometido desapareció casi de manera inmediata. John ya no estaba ahí para causarte todo eso, se había ido, lo habías alejado. 

En pocas palabras, lo estabas superando como el adulto que eras. 

Aun así no deseabas volver a Washington, ¿para qué? Estabas bastante cómodo donde estabas. Rose había empezado a insistir el que la acompañaras a las reuniones de la generación de graduados de secundaria hace unos cinco años. Cada año y cerca de la misma fecha a la misma hora se hacía presente una llamada de tu hermana no sanguínea proponiéndote el que fueses con ella a tal reunión; ya fuera solo para ir a burlarse de los que eran realmente populares y ahora estaban completamente desempleados o calvos, o con más de cinco mocosos exasperantes, o solo para estar con ella después de tanto tiempo. El primer ofrecimiento se te hizo tentador, pero lo rechazaste porque aún no estabas preparado para volver. Ella entendió, al menos las primeras dos veces, todos los demás intentos sonaban más como amenazas a invitaciones amistosas. Pero es que simplemente no deseabas ir. Jamás fuiste alguien verdaderamente sociable, tus únicas constituían solo Rose, Roxy y Dirk, Jade a veces cuando estaban solos decidiendo hablarte antes de alejarte porque no podían ver que ella le hablaba a alguien que no usaba algo de marca (aunque después de la secundaria se mantuvieron en contacto y siguieron hablando para volverse buenos amigos, o algo así), y… John, quien seguramente debía asistir todos los años, señor popular que simplemente no podía faltar en ningún evento.

No necesitabas esto de nuevo “Solo intento decir que deberías venir al menos una vez, Dave. Kanaya va a acompañarme y Jade actualmente está esperando que vayas para felicitarla al menos personalmente por su embarazo para reponer el hecho de que no asististe a su boda” No querías empezar de nuevo con eso, demonios Rose, siempre aplicando tus ataques pasivo agresivos.

“Mira, sé que quieres que vaya y todo eso pero no puedo ir. En mi agenda esta enlistado el fascinante evento de no hacer nada desde hace meses y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer la semana que viene. Nada.” Podías escuchar la fuerza con la cual rodaba los ojos, pero no te importaba, eras un hombre decidido.

“No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es para evitar volver a ver a Jonath—”

“No” Interrumpiste de manera intempestiva, quizás demasiado. Esperabas que no usara aquello como una de sus herramientas para empezar a psicoanalizarte por el telefono.

“¿No?”

“No. Y No vas a empezar a hacer una de tus consultas psicológicas cuando deberías estar trabajando o dejarme trabajar a mi. Para tu información, Rose, necesito sacar de manera perfecta las fotos de una boda gitana en los tamaños adecuados para que no intenten matarme con uno de sus tacones llenos de brillantina.”

“Si aceptaras ir a la reunión conmigo podría considerar el no llenar de mensajes y descritivos sobre el concilio de Zazzerpan en tu buzón de entrada.” Aun cuando no la vez sabes que está sonriendo de lado. Esa desgraciada.

Gruñes apenas, sueltas un suspiro y una serie de quejidos como de animal muriendo “¿Eso es un si, Dave?” Si no fuera porque la quieres pensarías seriamente en ahorcarla.

Suspiras “De acuerdo, iré a la estúpida reunión.” Definitivamente puedes imaginar la pequeña e irritante sonrisa de victoria que debe estar dibujándose en el rostro de Lalonde.

“Me alegra escuchar que al fin hayas entrado en razón, te dejaré ahora en paz con tus fotos de bodas gitanas”

“Ya era hora, nos vemos Rose” 

“Nos vemos, Dave”

Volviste tu atención a la computadora, mirando las casi 800 fotos que tomaste de aquella sesión de fotos. Pero no podías concentrarte. Mientras observabas los múltiples cristales ridículos adheridos en el igualmente ridículo y gigante vestido rosa de la novia comenzabas a darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho, que habías aceptado a hacer. Ibas a ir a Seattle, después de 10 años. No estabas listo, simplemente no estabas listo. 

Sabías que no debiste a haber contestado el teléfono ese día.


End file.
